The present invention applies in particular to a telecommunications system coming under the concept known as “cloud computing”, i.e. a computer system which enables private individuals to store their personal data on servers, but which also enables companies that do not have their own servers to store their data on servers that they rent; these companies thus delegate their computation and storage operations to providers that have information technology infrastructure spread worldwide and interconnected by a network. Access to this “cloud computing” setup is generally via the Internet, and in this context a private user or a company employee accesses his/he applications and his/her data hosted on one or several remote servers through a “virtual office” via any computer terminal connected to the network.
Thus, conventionally, the user of a data storage service on the Internet logs on to a service platform in which a digital database is hosted containing personal data, typically documents or multimedia content such as photos, videos, audio documents etc., via a web browser on the user's computer terminal. More specifically, in order to log on to his/her personal space on the network, the user enters a user identifier (or login name) and a password from his/her terminal connected to an IP (Internet Protocol) network. After the server has verified the user's identity, the user accesses his/her personal data environment. The user can thus log on to his/her personal data environment hosted by the service platform from various computer terminals connected to the Internet in a fixed manner (a PC, for example) or on the move (a smartphone, tablet computer, etc.).
By way of examples, such “cloud” computing data storage services are proposed by companies such as Dropbox (Dropbox™, online file sharing and storage) or Google (Picasa Web Album™, management of photos on the web).
Such service platforms also offer multimedia content sharing features which in particular enable a user of the service platform to deliver presentations of content to another user. Conventionally, to establish a session for presenting or sharing content, the presenting user and the “visiting” user must both be registered with the service platform, i.e. both must have their own user identities. Moreover, in the majority of the known content sharing solutions, a specific software application must be installed in the computer terminal of the presenting user, but also in that of the visiting user.